El Rival De Trunks
by Son Videl Satan
Summary: Hola :3 me gustaria que leyeras mi Fanfic pss se trata de pan y trunks (obio xD) ellos tiene que entrentar muchas amenazas para quedar juntos Esto se trata de como trunks se enamora de pan aqui esta el video


CAPITULO 5

**_Goten:_****en eso goten tosía fingiendo que se le atoraba el pan tostado que comía**

**_Gohan:_**Goten estas bien?

**_Goten:_**Muy bien hermano

**Pan:**_ mmmm…. Acaso mi tío sabré que trunks y yo somos novios como se habrá enterado ay que tonta no he hablado con bra le tengo mucho que contar._

**Pan:** Mama, papá ahora regreso iré a visitar a bra

**Videl:** Regresa pronto pan

*****En corp. Capsule Cuarto de Bra*

**Bra:** PAN!-decía con emoción amiga como has estado!

**Pan:** Mmmmm digamos que bien y mal :/

**Bra:**Mmmm.. a ver cuéntame

Pan le conto todo lo sucedido a bra, que la había besado trunks y que ahora eran novios.

**Bra:** PAN! Que alegría, pero a mi tu tío no me hace caso-dijo triste

**Pan:** No te preocupes yo sé que él te ama

**Bra:** De verdad-y la abraza tanto hablar me dio sed quieres algo de tomar pan

**Pan:** Si, pero no te preocupes yo los traigo

Pan sale del cuarto de bra, se agarra del pasamanos pone un pie en el escalón (los cuartos de bra, trunks, de huéspedes, y de Bulma y Vegetan están en la planta alta) pan se marea un poco un caí de las escaleras haciendo que se raspe en la frente.

**Trunks: iba saliendo de su cuarto cuando ve los sucedido **PAN!

**Vegeta: **arg… TRUNKS TE PODIAS CALLAR QUE LE PASO ALA NIETA DE KAKAROTO

**Trunks:** No se papa al pareces se resbalo o callo-dijo esto mientras cargaba a pan (estilo forma de casados)

**Vegeta:** Hump… Llévala a la enfermería de la casa yo seguiré entrenando en la capsula de gravedad-dicho esto se va

**Trunks:** MAMA! BRA! VENGAN

**Bra:** que sucede trunks porque gritas-tapándose los oídos que le paso a pan

**Bulma:** Llamare a Gohan y Videl para que vengan

*en la enfermería de capsule corp.*

**Pan: abriendo sus ojos y cerrando puedo notar que estaba TRUNKS,BRA, GOKU, MILK, VIDEL, GOHAN, GOTEN, BULMA. **Que pasa auch-dijo tocándose la cabeza que paso

**Videl:** Pan! No sabes lo que te paso?

**Pan: Recordando lo que había pasado **_ahora recuerdo que me Marie y caí_

**Gohan:** Pan,…..pan te pasa algo?

**Pan: estando en si** eh no me acuerdo

**Milk:** Bueno allá nos dice pan que es tarde goku vámonos

**Goku:** Si-dijo esto colocando sus dos dedos en la frente para hacer la tele-transportación

*En casa de los Son*(estaban todos en la casa de gohan)

**Pan:** ahhhhhh-bostezando tengo sueño tallándose los ojos me iré a dormir

**Gohan:** No cenaras pan?

**Videl:** Tu padre tiene razón pan tienes que comer algo

**Pan:** No tengo apetito mama-dijo subiendo las escaleras

Pan entro a su cuarto se puso su piyama, se miró en su espejo haciendo una trenza

**Pan:** Que raro que me desmayara, o mareará eso no es normal hump tal vez porque no eh comido suficiente

Pan se fue a dormir y tuvo un sueño o es decir una pesadilla

*PESADILLA DE PAN*

**Nota:** entra a este video **es la pesadilla de pan watch?v=tAm8inEWL18&feature=**

Pan había soñado como sus papas, amigos y tío la habían tratado muy mal cuando eran poseídos por beby. Pan estaba gritando y sudando todos la escucharon gritar y decidieron entrar en su cuarto eran 10:00pm. Vieron a una pan pataleando diciendo MAMA….PAPA…TIO GOTEN…..NOOOOOOO!

**Goku:** Pan tenie una pesadilla

**Todos:** QUEEEE **Gohan:** porque lo dices padre

Goku se sentó alado de pan (alado de la cama) espero que se tranquilizara.

**Pan: despertó y miro a todos abrazo a su abuelito con lágrimas en los ojos dijo **Abuelito no dejes que pase eso noo! :'(

**Goku: abrazo a pan y dándole palmadas en la espalda dijo** no pan claro que no duerme

**Pan:** está bien abuelito

Todos se fueron del cuarto de pan con cara de WTF todos se preguntaban porque pan estaba llorando y luchando en su sueño.

**Gohan: **Es la primera vez que veo a pan comportase así-preocupado

**Videl: **Porque pan tuvo esa pesadilla-preocupada

**Goten:** Papa que te dijo pan cuando te abrazo

**Goku:** Mmmm…. _Porque pan_ ah me dijo Abuelito no dejes que pase eso noo

**Milk:** Que pasara que cosa goku

**Goku: **no se milk

Al día siguiente pan se vestio con un vestido (asi moda/vestidos-cortos-de-moda-vive-tu-estilo-chic/ primer imagen) con su cabello sueltoy una diadema de flores pan se fue a desayunar.

**Pan:** Buenos días mama, papa, abuelito, abuelita, tío goten -decía sentándose en la mesa que hay de desayunar.

**Videl: **Hot cakes-decia sirviéndole 3 hot cakes

Pan se comio 1 hot cakes,no todos **(hahaha yo me como 3 =3)** ya me voy bye a todos y pan se trompiza y cae al suelo.

**Todos:** PAN ESTAS BIEN!-PREOCUPADOS **Pan: tocándose la frente **si estoy bien no se preocupen hahaha-rie nerviosamente *Goten se acercó a ella para levantarla*** Goten: estirando la mano. **Y pan se la da **Goten:** Vas a ir a Capsule Corp. **Pan:** si tengo que hablar con bra.

*En el aire*

**Goten: Observaba a pan **Oye pan recuerdas que paso ayer

**Pan:** Eh? La caída que me di hahaha si porque

**Goten:** No pan me refiero a lo otro

**Pan: Lo voltio a ver a los ojos y se detuvo y pensó **_aquí es el lugar cuando mi abuelito me estaba defendiendo de los ataques de mi papa y el tío goten cuando eran poseídos por Beby. _Pan no le contesto y se fue volando a una velocidad increíble que goten casi no la igualaba.

*Capsule Corp*

-DING-DONG-DING-DONG-

**Bra:** Pan que gusto verte!

**Pan: Abrazo a bra llorando**_._

**Bra:** Pan que te pasa ven vamos a mi cuarto

*Cuarto de Bra*

**Pan: **Bra tuve una pesadilla horrible, soñé que todos menos mi abuelito goku, satan, ubb, majin buu eran poseídos por BEBY –llorando

**Bra:** QUE PERO PORQUE SOñASTE ESO PAN

**Pan:** NOSE BRA…..NOSE

*En Cop. Capsule*

**Goten entro a su oficina preocupado por su sobrina porque actuaba a si ella no era asi cuando una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos.**

**¿?: **GOTEN! Te estoy hablando

**Goten:** ah? Perdóname trunks, estaba pensando en pan

**Trunks:** pan, que le pasa a pan-sentandose en una silla

**Goten:** Bueno,,,,,, ayer tuvo una muy fea pesadilla cosa no normal

**Trunks:**Mmmmm.. hablare con ella

**Goten:** Por favor trunks ya que tú eres su mejor amigo

**Trunks: Trago salido aflojándose la corbata dijo** Si yo soy su mejor amigo, te decia goten que mañana tendremos una junta ala 1:00pm con unos gerente de varias empresas.


End file.
